User talk:Kwanian Dragon
Now the Party can Really Begin! Welcome to Marvel Animated Universe Wiki, Kwanian Dragon! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. :Manual of Style is a must for new users. This will help you understand what is expected on this wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --ARTaylor FYI Because Disney did purchase Marvel and has been involved in distribution of Marvel animated series in the past it does warrant a page on this wiki, created or not. Also, you linked to a redirect page on Wikipedia. In the future please link to the article directly. --Captain Sarcastica 06:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Non MAU Characters Please note that even for characters without a MAU equivalent, Non MAU characters still use the video/series name in the title. This is for consistency purposes. --Captain Sarcastica 19:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Links If it is a Non MAU article it should link to other Non MAU articles in the biography. For example, there's for and mutant for the MAU. would not link to the MAU article because it is a different continuity/universe. --Captain Sarcastica 20:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Images Please follow the image policy for naming conventions. For example, do not name it Images.jpg for a picture of Emma Frost. Call it Emma Frost.jpg or Emma Frost Argues.jpg. This way the name is somewhat descriptive of the image. Under the original name, no one would know what it was or how to find it if they were looking for an image of Emma. --Captain Sarcastica 21:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to reiterate this particular point. Of the two images you recently uploaded, neither were even close to properly named. One was clearly copied and pasted from Marvel Database using their naming scheme, and the other had absolutely nothing to do with Marvel or animation let alone the character it depicted. Is there something about the image policy you do not understand? Or do you not know how to rename images? I would much rather not do the runaround with a second person regarding the image policy. I would prefer to offer advice and instructions. --Captain Sarcastica 05:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Template Shortcuts We all love shortcuts. They make things so much easier. I've noticed something in your edits. If you use the internal link templates you can reduce the effort you put into edits. For example, instead of typing out ''Wolverine and the X-Men'' try using to create . You would go from about 67 characters to just 7. It also automatically formats the link by using italics. The same with characters, places, teams, things, etc. You don't have to write out Nightcrawler. Instead you can use to create . You just use the internal link template initials for the third part and it automatically adds the parenthesis and series title. It's quicker, easier, and less effort all around. If you have questions please ask. Otherwise you can look at my edits and/or pages where it's already formatted for examples. --Captain Sarcastica 07:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Categories When making new pages make sure to put a category with them. A lot of the time I have already made one that should qualify. Also, when uploading images please use the imagebox to source the image. Otherwise we have no idea where the image came from or if we can even use it. --Captain Sarcastica 19:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC)